Because Of Swine Flu& A Sandwich
by cuhmeel
Summary: The group goes to Saint Mungo's . Why? All because of a possible case of swine flu and one of Fred's homemade sandwiches. Seventh in the series.


**Read and Review please :D**

* * *

For about a week now, Jenine wasn't feeling like herself at all. She was getting very tired more often and her appetite was barely even there. Draco was noticing this as well, and was very concerned when he saw her dozing off behind the cash register.

The boy went up to her and saw that she rested her head on her hand that was keeping it up from falling to the table. He smirked as he pushed the hand, leading her head to fall.

She woke up at the sudden movement and said, "Welcome to Sugar Rush!"

He laughed as she turned around to look at him. "Don't worry, it's only me."

"Did I doze off again?" she said, yawning while he nodded.

"I'm getting worried, love. This isn't you," he said.

"Don't worry. Probably my pre phase," she explained.

The blonde snorted before saying, "You're not this tired during this so called pre phase. And you're usually really hungry instead of not hungry at all."

The girl thought for a moment before realizing that he had a point. Why had she been acting like this?

"Do you think it's something serious? Like the swine flu or something?"

He looked at her skeptically. "I'm sorry, the what?"

"The swine flu. It's this disease that's been going on in the Muggle world lately."

"Why do they call it swine flu? Do they turn into pigs or something?" he said, chuckling at the memory of the Halloween Ball when Melany and George turned Ron into a pig.

"No," she said, laughing, "They get it from pigs."

"Oh," he started, "No, I don't think it's that. You haven't been around pigs lately, right?"

She looked at him with a smirk before he sighed and said, "I mean real animal pigs."

She shook her head, laughing again. "But I think I still should get checked out."

He nodded in agreement. "Now or after closing the store."

"After please! I don't want to let future costumers down. And If I snooze, please wake me."

"Alright, I will," he said, chuckling to himself as more costumers came in.

Meanwhile, the twins and Melany were also being kept busy at the shop. Melany was already very pregnant, and was expected to be due any day now. They finally managed to close the shop for lunch break, and the three just lazily sat in the back of the store. George and Melany were surprised when Fred came in and gave them each a package wrapped in foil.

"What is this?" his twin asked, looking at it skeptically.

"Lunch," he said simply before opening his. It was just a sandwich.

"What made you do this?" he asked again.

"Well, seeing that you two are always stressed about my little niece or nephew and whatnot, I decided to do something nice and make you lunch," he explained, taking a bite.

"I think it's sweet," Melany said, giving his brother in law a kiss on the cheek before biting into her own sandwich.

George was still looking at it skeptically before Fred said, "Oh come on, Forge, it's not like I did anything to it. Your wife is eating it, for heaven's sake!"

He then stuck his tongue out before taking a bite as well.

"So you guys don't know the gender yet. Why? Can't they tell by now, anyway?" he asked, taking the last bite

"They can, we just wanted to be surprised," she replied, taking her last bite as well, "Besides, the best prize is a surprise."

They laughed as they finished their lunch.

"Well, I think we should go back to work. Don't want the customers to be wa-" George started, but was cut off by a sc ream from his wife.

He turned top see her redfaced and clutching her stomach. The twins stared at her for a moment with open mouths before she screamed again.

George then ran to her to help her as he said, "Fred! What did you put in her sandwich?"

"The same thing I put in yours!" he said, helping her as well.

"Well you obviously put something in hers! Look at her!"

The girl was still in pain as she said, "Not the sandwich. Going into labor."

They boys looked at each other again before they apparated to Saint Mungo's.

"May I help you boys?" a healer said, running to them.

"My wife, she's going into labor," he said, frantically.

The healer then magically brought a stretcher to them and they put her on before whisking her away to the room.

At Sugar Rush, the couple was getting ready to close up when Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Blaise walked in.

"Hey you guys. What brings you here?" the girl asked.

"Just seeing how you two were," Blaise said.

"And to ask you if the twins and Melany stopped by here," his fiancé said.

"No, they didn't. Shouldn't they be closing up right now?" the blonde said.

"We thought so, but apparently they closed up early," Hermione said.

"Hm. Probably had some errands to do," Jenine said.

"Probably. Anyways, where are you two headed to?" she asked.

"Saint Mungo's," they both replied.

"Did something happen?" Harry asked, nervously.

"No, no. I'm just feeling under the weather, is all. Probably the swine flu," she said, smirking.

"Isn't that the Muggle disease that broke out?" Ginny asked as she nodded. "But you haven't been around pigs, though."

Jenine then looked at her husband and looked at her again, "I mean like animal pigs."

"That's what I said! And I am not a pig, for your information," the blonde said as they laughed.

"Do you mind if we come along. Nothing else better to do, anyway," Ginny said.

The couple nodded before they left to the hospital. When they arrived, Jenine and Draco went to go find a healer as the rest went to the waiting room. When they arrived, they were shocked to see a familiar redhead sitting there with his head in his hands.

"Fred?" they said as they sat next to him.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting up.

"We can ask you the same thing," Harry said.

"Nope, I asked first."

"Jenine and Draco were going to come over here because she had been feeling a bit under the weather. So she wanted to get checked out," Hermione explained.

"And we tagged along because there was nothing better to do," Ginny said.

"Oh okay," he said before staying silent. "What?" he asked when everyone was staring at him.

"Uh, you were going to tell us why you're here," Blaise said, "We were wondering where you three were after we saw the shop had closed early."

"Oh, right," he started, "Well it all started when I gave George and Melany these sandwiches I made for them during lunch."

"Wait right there," Ginny said, "You made food for your brother and his wife? How sweet."

"But yet so not Fred like," Harry said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, annoyed, "Anyway, we were eating the sandwiches. Having some laughs here and there. And then when we were done and about to open the shop, Mela gave out this scream of pain."

The four looked at him with wide eyes.

"What did you out in the sandwich?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing! I mean, I put the same things I put in my sandwich, and I'm perfectly fine," he said, "So we argued for a bit before Mel said she was going into labor and yeah."

"Oh, it was just labor, then," Blaise said, shrugging it off, "I thought you like poisoned her or something."

"I would never!" he said, "Especially since she's practically my sister. And I want to be an uncle, too."

They laughed before Hermione said, "That's two under your belt."

"Two what?" the redhead said.

"Two births you caused. You and George's ice cream caused me going into labor. And now it's a sandwich."

"For some reason, I feel proud about that, now," Fred said, smiling to himself as they laughed.

Draco and Jenine were waiting patiently in the doctor's room before the door opened to reveal a healer come in.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," she started as she sat down, "My name is Dr. Angelica, but you can call me Angie for short."

They both greeted her as well before she said, "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, lately I've been feeling really tired and I don't get as hungry. I was just wondering if it were anything serious," Jenine explained.

"I see. How long has this been going on?"

"For about two weeks now."

"Hm. Tell me, when was the last time you two, you know," she started.

The couple turned to look at each other as they turned red.

"Do you think it's that, doctor?" Draco said.

"Well, we won't know unless we find out," she said as she stood up and opened the cabinet across the room.

She gave the girl a box before saying, "The bathroom is just down the hall. When you're done, just go to the main desk in the front."

She nodded before the couple both exited the room and walked down the hall. When they reached the girl's bathroom, she turned to him and said, "You're not going to follow me in here, are you?"

He laughed and shook his head before she disappeared behind the door. It took Jenine almost no time to go the bathroom at all, as she already wanted to go anyway. She washed her hands, anxiously waiting for the results to appear.

She walked out to find Draco, who was just waiting outside.

"Well?" he asked.

They then both looked at the stick, waiting for the results. When the plus sign appeared, they looked at each other before giving each other a hug.

"We're having a baby!" she said, wiping away the tears of joy.

Draco laughed, hugging her tighter. They then broke apart and walked back to the hall, hand in hand. But they were interrupted when they heard a strangled scream from a room. They looked to see a familiar redhead holding a sweaty Melany.

"Bloody hell!" Jenine said, running into the room.

"Oh thank Merlin you're here. I'm freaking out here!" George said, looking at the couple who came in.

"Then move over!" she said, pushing him away from the girl and holding her hand, "Melany, sweety, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" she said, between gasps.

"No, I suppose not," she replied before the healer came in.

"Alright miss Weasley, I'm going to have to make you push now," she said, calmly.

"If it means getting rid of this bloody pain, then I'll do anything!" she yelled.

"Alright, when I say push, you push, alright?"

"Just get on with it!"

"Push!" she said, before the girl pushed with all her might.

"Almost there, Mela," Jenine said.

"Push!" she said, before the girl pushed again.

The two men who were watching the scene in front of them looked at each other before fainting.

"Oh bloody hell," Jenine said, looking at the boys on the floor.

"Push!" she said, before she pushed. The sounds of heave breathing were then replaced by a sudden cry. "It's a girl!"

Melany managed to break into a smile as Jenine hugged her. The healer wrapped the baby in a blanket before giving her to her mother.

"What are you going to name her?" Jenine said, looking at the baby.

"Arianne Marie. Arianne after my mother, of course. And Marie because I like that name," she said before looking at the two past out boys on the floor. "What happened to them?"

"Passed out while the birth happened," she said, laughing, "Hopefully Draco will have learned from this and won't do it when I give birth."

The other girl looked at her before smiling, "You're pregnant?"

She smiled and nodded before she gave her a hug.

"Uh, ma'am?" the healer said, which made them look, "Do you want me to do anything with them?"

She motioned to the boys as Melany said "No, you can leave them there, thanks."

The rest of the group came in, stepping over the boys and looking at the boys and looking at them.

"They passed out, didn't they?" Hermione said, laughing as she nodded.

"Aw, she's gorgeous!" Ginny said, looking at the baby, "It is a she, right?"

The new mother laughed and nodded. "Meet Arianne Marie."

"That's a nice name," Harry said, "We contacted the adults, by the way, so they should be here any moment."

She nodded as Blaise said, "Well, we know it's George's by her hair."

"Oh shut up, Blaise," Melany said, making a face as they laughed.

"So what happened with you, Jenine?" Ginny asked, turning to the girl.

The girl smiled before saying, "I'm pregnant!"

They congratulated her as Blaise said, "It's Draco's, right?"

The girl smacked him in the arm befre saying, "What? I was just kidding!"

They laughed before Sirius, Tonks, and Lupin came in.

"It's getting a bit crowded, so I think we should go now," Hermione said, as everyone but Jenine left.

"Hey, Fred?" Melany called out to the boy who turned around, "Thanks for that sandwich."

He laughed before saying, "Anytime, Mela, anytime," and left.

"Hey dad," she said, as they four came up to her.

"How you holding up?" he said, kissing her forehead.

"Pretty good. Can't say the same about George and Draco, though," she said, looking at the knocked out boys.

They laughed as Tonks said, "Is that the little one?"

She nodded as she said, "Arianne Marie."

"You named it after your mum?" Lupin said.

"Of course," she said.

Molly wiped away tears on her cheek as Jenine said, "What's wrong?"

"I'm a grandmother!"

They laughed as Sirius said, "And I'm a grandfather! And a handsome one at that," he said, proudly as his daughter rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the two figures on the floor came around and stood up.

"What happened?" George said, looking around.

"You guys passed out," Jenine said, laughing.

"How long have we been out?" the blonde boy asked.

"About ten minutes now," she replied, "You know, you really should practice containing yourself so by the time I'm due you'll be alright."

"Your pregnant?" Tonks asked as the other girl nodded, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Tonks," she said, hugging her, "Well I think we should leave the new mother and father alone with their child."

They nodded before saying their goodbyes and leaving the three alone.

"Can I hold her?" he asked before she gave her to him, "Sorry for passing out like that. It was a bit much to take in."

"It's alright," she said, laughing, "I freaked out when Hermione gave birth, so I understand."

He laughed before saying, "At least I know she's mine," before moving the red hair to one side.

"You and Blaise think so much alike," she said, sighing.

"You know I'm just kidding," he said, laughing, "You're stronger than I thought."

He then opened and closed his hand that she was holding tightly, "Wish I can say the same thing about you."

She laughed as he made a face.

After a moment of silence, Melany suddenly said, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you tell Fred to make me another sandwich? I'm pretty hungry."

He laughed before nodding and giving the sleeping baby to her. He then walked out of the room, looking for his brother to make something that lead to the birth of his daughter.


End file.
